Bury It Down Deep
by Lexi-Nou
Summary: Chaos. It was the only thing you could say to describe it. A blur of pain and torture, screams and shouts. This time it truly did feel like the end of it all. The prison is under attack from the Governor and everyone is forced to flee. With the group split Beth finds herself reliant upon Daryl for survival but is he up for the challenge or will his own demons destroy them both?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys here it is, finally a multi-chaptered Bethyl fanfic from moi. If you've read my oneshots/drabbles on here or tumblr then I'll just state that I've opted to write this in a more traditional third person narrative, because personally I found it easier for something that will hopefully be quite long running. Anyway it would be lovely if you could take the time to drop me a review when you've read it as I can't stress enough how lovely it is to just have a few words from readers. **

**Enjoy**

**Alexis x**

Chaos. It was the only thing you could say to describe it. A blur of pain and torture, screams and shouts. Gun shots and crying. It was like leaving the farm but this time it felt ten times worse. This time it truly did feel like the end of it all.

They had split. They had to. Walkers from one side, the Governor and his army from the other. It was each for their own, the need for survival. She saw it in everyone's eyes before they shamefully turned to run. They couldn't take them all. Didn't stand a chance. With the odds stacked against them, it was a death sentence.

She had run with them, Glenn, Maggie, Carl, Carol and Judith, Hershel; faster than ever before, ever thought possible, with the sounds of their feet echoing the thundering of her heart. Get to the vehicles. Get out. That was what Rick had said. Stick to the plan. The plan. She blinked. The plan was for the coast. It was always for the coast. If they ever split you'd set forth in that direction and they'd catch up on the way. That was all there was to it. All they had. Whether it was a plan or just something said for comfort, right now it didn't feel like much of either.

Running down the darkened damp corridors with Carl at her side and walkers at her heels she wondered what the point of running was anymore. There was very little light at the end of their tunnels. Now that they were running from the dead and the breathing. The odds were stacked against them. Even if they made it out, how long could they go on? Going from one place to another, running scared, starving. She couldn't remember a time when her heart didn't beat like Thor's hammer against her chest.

"This way!" Glenn called out, his voice echoing deep into her the depths of her skull.

It looked different. In fear and fright the corridors which they had become accustomed too looked darker, similar, like a labyrinth; it felt like they had been circling for hours, the sound of blood curdling screams and anxious ill-aimed bullets clattering around them. Biting down on her lip she felt the blood seep into her mouth, the strong taste of iron sparking along her tongue. They were slowing. She knew it. Over her shoulder she could see the shadows chasing. Carl knew it too; she could see it in the way he gripped his gun, his knuckles turning bone white at the edges.

The exit was in front, a metal door with the dim light of the stars and moon shinning from a crack, a small silver lining. They paused momentarily knowing that the fate that awaited them could be worse than what they already faced. "Get Hershel to the truck, Carl and I will cover you." Glenn ordered and they all silently obeyed. She saw Maggie leave with a lingering gaze, whilst she wrapped her arm tighter around Hershel's waist, holding him close. They were slow but they wouldn't stop. They had to keep going. They had to keep running. They had to.

* * *

There were hundreds of them. Living and the dead merging into one. It was hard to tell them apart. The ones they wanted to kill, the ones they wanted to keep. With a slow grind of his teeth Daryl squinted across the courtyard at the massacre, from his lookout spot on top of the prison. Once you could have seen the whole world up there, now there wasn't much of the world to see. The world they had tried so hard to create was being destroyed in front of his very eyes. It made his blood boil, made him want to shoot them all, but you couldn't fight a war with three parties. It didn't work. Rick knew that. That's why they had to run but he couldn't, not yet, not until he had one body lying at his feet begging for his forgiveness, for their life. He needed to avenge Merle's death; he needed it more than the air he breathed.

* * *

"Don't be a hero!" She heard Maggie plead, her eyes still stuck on Glenn, as they darted from one area to the other, Glenn and Carl covering them the best that they could. The car was only a gate or two away but walkers were flooding each route. Where was Rick? Daryl? Michonne? They were meant to be coming. They had to be coming. Looking back she could see the remainder of the Governors men pressing through, taking down as many as they could, but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough.

* * *

Down on the ground the drive, Daryl found was even stronger. Amongst the earth and gravel the smell of blood and rotting flesh hung thick in the air.

"We gotta get out of here!" Rick's voice panted furiously, his gun pointing to the far exit, to where they had pitched up the fence. Michonne nodded before taking a swing with her katana and decapitating a walker swiftly, its head rolling languidly to the left.

"You go," Daryl began, firing an arrow straight into the forehead of another, forcing it to land backwards in a heavy heap, kicking up dust from below. "I got a score to settle." Michonne turned to Rick who shook his head adamantly. His teeth barring as he leant in close, an animalistic growl escaping from within.

"Now is not the time for your own personal crusade. We made a promise to the others!"

"An' I made me a promise to Merle. Ain't no one gonna stop me from putting that punk ass bastard six feet under." There was no talking him out of. It was clear. Daryl's eyes were stony and cold, his body alert and bow ready. Rick lowered his gaze to the ground in defeat a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, knowing there was nothing else he could say as he watched the redneck run back into the cell block.

* * *

_We're slow. Too slow, _she thought, watching as Maggie tried to hurry Hershel along with the aid of only one crutch. Carol was doing her best to scout ahead and keep Judith close and quiet but with each and every step they took it felt like more were upon them. With her eyes roaming wildly around at the hell that surrounded them she could feel her legs tremble beneath her, her knees knocking together as she fought to stay steady. They couldn't go on like this. They didn't stand a chance. Not without a distraction.

The feel of her pistol in her sweaty palm and the sight of an old oil barrel was all she needed. She could do this. Get them out, get them to the car at least. Then they could drive and they'd be faster. Glenn, Carl and her they were fit and able, they could run, catch up with them. They could do that. They had to. It was their only option.

Stopping suddenly she raised her skinny, shaking arm, her finger trembling around the trigger as she squinted to keep sight of her target. Three straight hits that would be all it took. The sound would draw in the walkers from the gate openings giving the others the chance to get passed with just a few remaining that they could take out on foot.

Inhaling deeply she tried to keep her cool, keep her focus. With the feeling of sweat dripping across her forehead she swallowed the hard lump that had formed in her throat and with a silent prayer she let a shot fire.

* * *

A loud clatter of what sounded like bullets against metal drew Darryl from one end of the tunnel to the other. He had been searching the cells from top to bottom for a single sign of the Governor but all that greeted him was his poor excuse of an army and walkers, feasting on their flesh. There was no sign of Rick or Michonne and he hoped that that meant they had gotten to the others and were already on their way out.

He was getting low on arrows, too many wasted fires. Feeling around in his belt he pulled out his knife. Catching a glimpse of the dried blood from its last use, his head and eyes lowered, not yet ready to wipe away all that remained of his brother.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Carol screeched panic stricken, her voice shrilling into surrounding ears over the sound of the next bullet that hit the target straight on and thundered against the rims.

"Getting you out!" she barked, in a voice unknown to her. A voice that was powerful, confident, and authoritative. A voice that was all that she wasn't but wanted to be.

A few more rounds left. Looking anxiously over her shoulder she could see the gateways clearing. It was working. Her dried bleeding lip twisted upward into a satisfied smirk as she took aim and fired once more. "Go!" she bellowed with a braveness that balled up deep within her stomach.

Shock was stark against the white in their eyes but authority travelled in her voice and she rose with a new found energy. Hershel's eyes met hers, an intense and solid stare that struck her in the center of her heart. "Let me do this." she begged with bright pleading eyes, taking in the old man, whose hair was greyer and skin dull. Exhausted and frightened, reliant on others. He wasn't the man she once knew. Right then and there he wasn't even half the man, but he could be, he could be again she decided, if they would just give her this chance.

"Alright." Hershel responded simply whilst Maggie's dark eyes widened in horror and soft protests began falling from her lips. "I said alright!" the growl of Hershel's anger and turmoil set her back on course even more determined than before. Turning away she struck the trigger two, three times more blocking out the sound of her name being cried, grasping onto the small faint feeling of hope in her heart.

* * *

A swift kick and a punch to the ribs. That was all it took to have one of his men pinned to the wall beneath his bow which he held taught and tight across the shuddering boys neck. He looked no older than fifteen but he was one of them none the less. You couldn't afford to have your conscience now Daryl decided in a voice that sounded scarily like Merle's, forcing him to apply further pressure. No, not when only seconds earlier that fifteen year old soldier boy had a pistol aimed at your skull.

Quivering beneath his hold Daryl watched as he squirmed and shook, his pupils widening at the increased the pressure upon his neck, choking him. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead, sticking to his floppy light hair, mixing with the mud and blood that stained both of their skins. In the bleak light, deep down, Daryl couldn't help but see that they weren't that different. Both trying to do what they believed was right. Both lost in a world that was so full of wrongs it was hard to do anything right. Both with people they loved to protect. Both with wars to fight but this wasn't it, yet both equally as stubborn and unprepared to back down.

"Where is he?" his southern drawl hissed venomously into his ear to no avail. "You deaf boy? I said where is he?" a swift kick to the shin that was certain to have caused to it shatter, sent out a groan that Daryl knew would start alerting every walker in the nearest cell block their way. He hadn't time for foolish games. Who knew how much time either of them had?

"Who?" the boy's voice croaked and quivered as if he was back at the beginning of puberty, struggling to endure the pain that rocketed up and down his leg. Darryl rolled his darkened eyes and shook his head in disbelief before thrusting his face into his so that they were only inches apart. Hell he could even feel the boy's uneasy breath upon his skin, see the start of a shadow forming on his young features.

"That son of a bitch y'all call the Governor!" the words growled as his lips upturned into a wolf like snarl. The boy whimpered in response trying to be loyal to the very end but Daryl knew he was weakened from the paling of his sweaty skin. He could break him but he'd have to act soon. Keeping one arm applying pressure to his neck he drew his knife angling the point towards the Boys stomach, letting it dance across his skin, nipping hole into the material of his shirt as he went. Just the graze of the edge and the sound of the material tear beneath its touch was enough to make him start to twitch.

"He..." the boy stuttered, "He, he..." Daryl pressed the knife further, letting the blade dip below the surface of the skin. "He left. They helped him out of here."

The worlds stabbed sharper than any knife into Daryl's chest. Gone? Anger enraged every part of his being. It made sense. Getting his mindless drones to do his dirty work well he coward behind his select few. That was the poor excuse of a man that they were dealing with. A man with a god complex but scared of shadows.

"Who?" Daryl barked undeterred. He'd have their names on his hit list. Committed to memory. All of them, all those that would get in his way to help that megalomaniac monster. He'd have them at his feet, begging.

"A few of the guys, his main guys. They left. They brought us here to fight and left. "

"I want names!" He yelled yanking the boys colla, preparing himself to carve their names into the boys quivering flesh in fury.

* * *

It was working. She'd done it. Just like she'd thought the walkers had clustered around the barrel aimlessly clearing the gates. She could see them, successfully, only a couple of meters away from the car. The very sight flooded her with relief. She'd done good. Spinning to her side to call for Glenn and Carl she found that she was faced with nothing but the dead, the walking kind. Turning on her heels she looked in all directions, her heart fluttering frantically against her chest. They had been there just a few moments ago, only a few seconds behind her.

"Glenn? Carl?" she called, her lip quivering. "Glenn!" Her voice screeched causing the walkers she had successfully distracted to turn and start to stalk towards her, arms outstretched in her direction. Stumbling backwards, her foot twisted uneasily in some up turned earth, forcing her to the floor. Looking up at the thick dark clouds that carried over head, she felt the world spinning as the space around her began to cave in.

* * *

"Martinez. That's all. I don't know any other names, honest I don't!" The boy was begging now, the blade to his neck, piss down his leg. A sure fire mess and the sad truth of it all was that Daryl believed he was telling the truth. Hearing the deep, heavy moan of walkers approaching he cursed bitterly at the scene in front of him. The state of the boy. The way he had reacted. Withdrawing his blade he bowed his head.

"Go on!" Daryl grumbled swirling spit over his tongue before firing it from his mouth to the floor below. "Get!" the only killing his blade was going to see was that of walkers. Watching the boy scamper away, Daryl thrust his knife into the eye socket of an approaching female walker, showering him with spurting blood. Scraping the eyeball that was impaled upon the knife's point against the wall Daryl caught sight of the faint chalked arrows they had marked out previously. Taking a moment or two to get his bearings he realized he wasn't far from the main fences now. There was a door, a metal exit just a couple of corridors up, not far from the vehicles. His bike would be there and if the vehicles were gone he knew the others would be too. Hopefully alive.

This was it she thought to herself. This would be how she would die. Torn apart by walkers, limb by limb. Skin ripped from the bone, whilst organs dragged by claws and devoured. Water began to fill her heavy eyes, her vision clouding with tears. It was for the best, she decided. She didn't want to see their lifeless faces looming down upon her, licking their lips in anticipation, whilst she struggled to draw breath. She couldn't live with that being her last image of the world.

Forcing herself to clamber back to her feet she hissed, her ankle pulling tight sending a sharp pain searing through her leg as she hobbled over to the fence for support. Keeping her back against the wire she let her gun dangle limply in her hand. One bullet that was all she had left. It wasn't enough to do her any good against the walkers but it was enough to end the suffering, allow her to take control, and even if she didn't know much of what happened after, of where you went if anywhere she did know she'd be damned if she was going to come back as one of them.

Edging across the wired fence she let the end of her gun run over the gaps counting as she went. A couple of minutes that's all she had to find the courage. Her whole body trembled violently against the fence and she cursed herself for being such a coward. All she had to do was stop, take a deep breath. Let everything go quiet and place the gun to her head. All she had to do was pull the trigger. Then there would be nothing. All of it would stop. She wouldn't have to worry anymore, about anything.

* * *

The cold night's air hit him hard like a slap to the face as he burst through the already open door, his bloodied boots colliding straight into a mound of corpses. They had made their way out this way he was certain. One of them it seemed, he suspected Glenn, had mowed down a good two dozen or so walkers the remains of which laid slumped, sliced and shot, blood seeping out onto the soil like crimson streams.

Surveying the area with hawk like eyes he looked for further signs. To his left unlucky souls of the Governors army were cornered, still unprepared to meet their unfortunate end. To his right an oil barrel with bullets scattered at the floor. The sounds he heard earlier, he realized, stepping over the corpses and placing his hand back on his knife. Walkers were swarming in the opposite direction towards the fence where he could see a small cluster of his group filing into a running car, the sound of the engine had obviously drawn their attention. Looking further along he could see his bike. If he could get over the fence he'd be with them in a couple of minutes.

With the walkers occupied he took his chance, pounding along the ground towards the fence, slashing and slicing as he went. He told himself firmly that he could make it easily, that he'd get out of here and live to fight another day. Picking up his pace he dodged the bodies and the odd bullet that hurtled through the air from nameless enemies. Shaking his head to himself he wondered when it would be that the Governors men would realize they'd be better off saving the bullets for themselves. This place truly was a prison now.

Daryl scaled the fence with ease, it feeling all too familiar from his teenage years. Dropping to the earth below with a thud he crouched tiger like before sprinting off towards where the others had gathered. Running towards them with a smirk he squinted curiously as to why their own faces didn't hold a similar look of relief.

"What are y'all waiting for? Let's get out of 'ere!" He bellowed pouncing straight onto the back of his bike and revving it, adrenaline soaring through his veins whilst the powerful roar of his bike beneath him replaced the sound of his chaotic heart beat that echoed in his head. The silent response that followed sent a shiver up his spine to the soft patch at the base of his skull, chilling him. Hearing Maggie whimper hopelessly behind him he looked to Carol whose hollowed eyes rested back at the scene of the prison in over run chaos. Following her line of sight with his own squinting eyes he could just make out a petite figure backed firmly against the fence. A mass of tattered blonde hair and shaking bones, a gun held firmly to her head.

"Fuck!" Daryl cursed as his chest constricted sharply at the horror; breathing out her name it brushed ghostly across his lips and evaporated into the open air around them. "Beth!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much you guys for the lovley reviews and for following and favouriting! It means so much to me! **

**aliceweekes- Thank you! I'm very much a slow burn kind of girl! I like to take my time to develop characters and plot so it's really nice to find someone who appreciates that rather than people just wanting characters to make out in chapter 2!**

**rippedjeans and recklesskellie - I'm so pleased that you both found it tense and got caught up in the chaos, I hoped that would be the effect but you're never really sure until someone reads it! And Daryl isn't the type to sit around and watch so get ready for him to spring into action!**

**Dany and let awa - Teehee well here it finally is, I'm sorry it's taken so long!**

**mrskaz453 - thanks so much for the lovley comments! I just hope that what follows doesn't disappoint!**

**I'm sorry this has taken a while. I'm trying to make sure I update once a week with a fairly decent sized chapter. In the real world away from fanfiction I'm a teacher so spare time doesn't come easily and writing is my relaxation, but I don't want to let you guys down so I really hope that that works for you guys. I know myself I prefer a good long read rather than tidbits. Anyway heres the next chapter, again if you can drop me a review it will be really appreciated!**

**Also I have a few drabbles/one shots to do with Daryl and Beth. I'm wondering how best you woud like them? SHould I continue to post them as stand alones or should I make a collection? Let me know what you think would be best.  
**

**Lexi x**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He'd take care of it, he gave them his word. Told them to go and head the coast just like they planned. That he had this, but as he came closer to the fence he couldn't help but wonder how he was going to live up to his promise. There was so many of them and damn it, there was the case of a fence in the way. Riding closer Daryl impatiently scanned the fence for some kind of break, some weak spot where he could take out a post. Anything. Something.

Swearing he prayed that he had time. Just a few moments so that he could get her down to the opening they had made previously. He hoped to hell that the trigger didn't blow before he got there. Speeding up on his bike swerving on the uneven ground he reminded himself to keep his cool. Getting closer he calculated that he had a minute max. Throwing any caution to the wind he called out at the top of his lungs, her name burning his throat as it erupted from within. Slowly the shaking figure turned their head, the gun still aimed. Her pretty pale face tear stained and shocked was a mess but still very much alive.

"The gap kid, the gap!" he bellowed, pointing to the red wire that claimed the fence like an x.

If she still had it in her to run, maybe a couple of bullets, he could get to the opening further along, unthread it, get her out. It was all he had. It just had to be enough.

* * *

Speeding off, fumbling for his knife to get ready to start cutting he could see her falter ridden with fear but sure enough her feet began stumbling in the same direction and he nodded with encouragement, as if she was a child taking those first precious steps. Walkers were close on her heels as she limped, her ankle dragging whilst they're blood thirsty claws lunged at her limbs, teeth bared ready to rip the pretty thing apart. It made Daryl's stomach churn. Reaching the wire he dismounted swiftly and began hacking at it with his knife, pulling and tearing savagely to try and make a gap big enough whilst thanking the lord that Greene girl was only a little bit more than pint sized.

Hearing her now frantic footsteps approach he pushed the wires apart. Feeling it burn and scrape against his sweating palms he reached his arm inside looking up and meeting her wide blue eyes. Grasping upwards towards her he let his hand clasp around her tiny bicep and pulled her roughly, his fingers embedding themselves into her skin, unprepared to let go no matter what. Thrusting her towards the fence, she let out a blood curdling scream into his ear, making him wince as his ear drum vibrated violently and the sharp shriek. Scowling he looked on in horror as a walker reached around the front to clasp her hip, it's fingers in her denim belt loops trying to drag her backwards.

"Not today!" Daryl growled through clenched teeth, using his knife to slice through its decaying fingers, its hold became redundant, black blood oozing onto Beth's hips. Still clutching the knife Daryl grasped hold of the edge of her thin jacket, steering her through the wire and thrusting her forward into his arms, her legs buckling and scraping into the earth. "Come on, get up!" he spat gruffly, taking her by both elbows and hauling her to her feet. Pulling her away from the opening he quickly held her at arm's length. "It scratch you?" he demanded scowering her for claw marks. Grabbing her at her waist to turn her around he quickly gave her a once over and breathed a sigh of relief at her seemingly unmarked body.

Beth lowered her gaze to the gun that had only seconds before been held to her skull. Her skin paling, she felt herself stiffen as if she was starting to freeze, the reality of it all crashing down upon her in an instant.

"Christ." Daryl muttered snapping his head back at the fence and being drawn back into the task at hand. Walkers were already trying to force their way out. Grabbing her pistol from her loose grasp he quickly fired the remaining bullet straight into an eye socket of the first Walker. The close proximity of the fire caused flesh and blood to shower their skin like heavy rain as the bullet pierced through. Wincing Daryl watched on as its body fell flat and heavy over the opening sealing it from the others, but he knew it wouldn't remain there for long.

They had to make a move, get back on the road.

Taking her firmly by the shoulders Daryl leaned in close, so close that Beth could feel his words fire against her tear stained skin. "Get on the back. Wrap your arms around me tight, don't let go! You hear?" Beth nodded slowly at Daryl's words, her feet clumsily stumbling around the bike, her body quivering. Feeling Daryl's hands upon her she let him willing direct her, swinging her leg over the bike.

"Hold on." he instructed firmly grabbing her hands and wrapping them around his sides. Beth found herself locking her arms around him with an iron grip as the bike started up the power jolting through her body, rocking her closer into him. Coiling her fingers into the worn leather of his jacket she peered blearily up at him through damp, clumped lashes only to have his heavy eyes turn away with flicker. Letting her forehead press against his back to shield her vision, he sent them flying out of the prison grounds as fast as he could.

* * *

It was nothing short of a miracle, Daryl thought as they speeded quickly up the abandoned roads, dodging the branches and debris that littered them. It felt like leaving the farm all over again but he wasn't going to be losing or leaving any members behind. They were a unit, a family and he wasn't going to let another one of his family die because of the Governor. That's why, he realised, he'd flown off in Beth's direction without thinking, without a single thought to his own safety. Get the girl out was all he knew he had to do and he would have done it any cost. Glancing back at her wrapped against his body sheltering from the now damp drizzle of rain he wondered what the hell she had been thinking or if she even thought at all.

It was getting dark. They had been riding for a while into thick rain clouds with no signs of the others. The light mist of water had begun to fall hard like pellets and he could feel the tyres slip and swerve against the water that was forming on the road. Driving like this in these conditions wasn't safe. Not when he could barely see his own hand in front of his face.

Frustrated he gripped the bike tighter his knuckles whitening. He couldn't understand where the others had gone. They couldn't have gotten that far. Seeing a cross roads ahead he leaned closer peering through the rain at the faded lettering on the sign post. One way to the coast, another long, wooded route, the other to a town less than half a mile. Chewing his bottom lip and looking back once more at the responsibility that wrapped itself around him he turned the bike in that direction. Beth's body shifted and he caught sight of her eyes flutter upwards towards him quizzically.

"We ain't ridin' in this no more tonight. We'll find a place, crash and catch up with them in the mornin' early." Obediently Beth nodded. There was no point in arguing against Darryl no matter how desperately she longed to be with her father and sister. He had saved her life. Her chest clenched uneasily at the reminder. Letting her head fall back against him wearily she felt his muscles tense slightly but let her eyes close sleepily, the motion and whirr of the bike lulling her to sleep.

Daryl looked down at the sleeping girl around him, her grip loosening. Swatting her side to jolt her awake he felt her stir and mumble. "Stay awake, not long now." he instructed spotting what appeared to be a strip of abandoned and run down motel rooms snaking up on the left hand side. Committing on his decision Darryl stopped the bike a few meters back, waiting and watching the area to see what or who was around to greet them. The place was silent and he wasn't sure if that was a comfort or not. Swatting Beth's side again he motioned for her to untangle herself from him before jumping off and walking the bike further towards the motel."You stay behind me." Beth nodded gingerly her trembling fingers reaching for the replacement pistol Daryl had given her on route. Hearing her hand rummage against her belt Daryl shot her a warning look and shook his head. That girl needed some survival skills. How could she have gotten this far along without any sense? "Put it away, you gonna draw us attention." he hissed from the corner of his mouth watching her lip curl anxiously inwards, grazing along her teeth, hurt by his demand. It was better a bruised ego than walker bait he told himself as her eyes lowered to the ground. Shifting uncomfortably he pressed onwards leaving Beth to follow silently behind.

Beth watched simply, her clothes sticking to her skin, as Daryl stalked along the edges of the motel rooms, kicking open doors and looking for their best available option. Wrapping her arms around herself in the center of the parking lot she felt so small, so lost, so completely and utterly overwhelmed. Her mind was constantly being bombarded by a series of jumbled horrifying images that looped continuously and refused to lie dormant even for a second. It made her stomach twist and turn the need to vomit rising in her tight gut. Catching sight of Daryl's beckoning arm she forced her unsteady feet to guide her into the direction of the room at the end that awaited them.

Stepping inside she winced at the musty damp smell of the room whilst her insides recoiled at the slight blood stains on the wall nearest the door. A free standing chest of drawers stood opposite them with half crescent moon shaped nail marks and deep scratches lining its light pine top. A broken side unit with stains of crimson barely stayed standing in one corner whilst a door which hung on its hinges covered in dust and cobwebs led to the bathroom. Remarkably a double bed stood strong. Although un-made it looked to contain reasonably clean, yet crumpled sheets that seemed to suffer only from tears around the edges, whilst two previously plumped pillows leaked feathers across the grey looking mattress.

"Ain't the Hilton." Daryl muttered, slinging his bow by the bed on to muddied carpeted floor, having parked his bike out front.

"It's fine." Beth murmured softly, her arms still wrapped around her as Daryl closed the door, scoffing at the lock and chains that were supposed to provide protection before shunting the chest of drawers over and across the door way . Beth watched helplessly as he adjusted the curtains and double checked the bathroom until he came and perched himself on the edge of the bed satisfied with the amendments he had made.

Slinking forwards Daryl let his head rest on his hands as he let his fingers push his sweat covered hair from his face trying to collect his thoughts as his body buzzed with adrenaline. Letting out a low whistle from his dry chapped lips Beth cowered uneasily as his eyes suddenly raised and burned into hers.

"What the fuck were you thinkin'?" he spat slowly, one finger motioning up and down her body before pressing against his own skull. Lowering her head she brought her bloodied hand to her mouth and began to chew frantically on her nail beds, shifting under the spot light Daryl had put her under. "You trying to go all Rambo?"

"I'm sorry." she mewed anxiously her body quivering at the tone of his voice. She'd heard Daryl angry before and it unsettled her, but it unsettled her in a whole new terrifying way now that it was directed at her.

"Sorry?" Daryl repeated his eyes narrowing, pinching the bridge of his nose. The look of anger and disappointment upon his face was enough to make Beth break, tears sliding down her cheeks, her whole body fell to the floor in heavy, heart wrenching sobs. "Shit!" he cursed to himself watching the girl crumble before him.

"I messed up." he heard her explain through her tears. "It all happened so fast and," unable to keep any composure Beth felt her whole being begin to break down, her shoulders slumping forward in defeat with no strength left to support herself.

Jumping up from the bed at the eruption of noise Daryl uneasily stood in front of the young farm girl, as he tried to decipher his next best move. With his knees clicking stiffly he squatted down to her level, his hands quivering uncertainly in front of her as he slowly reached out and placed one blood stained hand upon her shaking shoulder. Clenching it firmly but not hard enough to hurt, he battled with his urge to shake her silly. "I just wanted everyone to be safe." she sobbed finally, her words striking a chord deep within his own heart. That's all anyone of them wanted. "I wasn't thinking. I'm so stupid." she agreed defeated, leaning in to his touch.

Daryl realised his grip, had transcended into a subconscious rub upon Beth's shoulder and he starred at his alien movements against her skin. She too found herself studying the grazed fingers that gentle soothed her. They had known each other for a long time but Beth couldn't recall any real time spent together, especially not alone. Hearing her swallow hard Daryl quickly retracted his touch, clenching and unclenching his fingers to reclaim them as his own.

"You are stupid." He mumbled under the heat of the silence that had formed. "But yer safe and so are the others. That's what matters." Beth looked up and blinked seeing the sincerity in his eyes and nodded slowly mulling over his words.

Rising to his feet and stalking towards the drawers, Daryl lent against them momentarily awkwardly watching Beth out the corner of his eyes as she sniffed back the tears. He felt at a loss unable to decide what to do for the best. He was sure that if they were with the others they would have comforted her some more, maybe sat down and tried to talk things over but she had broken into tears so easily and he couldn't deal with girls crying. She was too fragile for his hands.

"I'm gonna search the reception, see what's lurking." He eventually announced. By lurking Beth guessed he meant supplies, at least that's what she hoped realising her outburst of emotion could have easily alerted walkers to their where abouts. "You barricade this door and stay put. You hear?" Daryl added firmly. It felt stupid to say and Daryl felt stupid saying it but he didn't want the girl running out and following him in fear causing all kind of trouble. She would be safe in the motel room, that he was certain. Behind lank blonde hair Beth nodded solemnly.

Pushing the drawer out the way Daryl fiddled with the lock, the chain slipping and sliding between his fingers. Shaking his head he forced himself to concentrate harder and think past the unfamiliar feeling his hands still possessed. Looking back briefly at the young girl he was leaving behind, he felt his chest constrict tightly. Throwing himself out through the door he embraced the rain water that collided heavily against his face cooling the slight flush to his cheeks. Taking a deep breath he sighed. This, he decided as he looked around the deserted parking lot, was definitely less than ideal.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry that this is so late! I've been short on time as the beginning of the school year is always hectic, barely had time to do anything but planning in the evenings and weekend. Anyway here is, finally, chapter 3. Thank you all again for your reviesw, favs and follows! It means a lot especially when I haven't been able to update as often as I would have liked!**

Beth looked down in awe at the items Daryl had managed to scavenge on his scout around the reception block. He had brought back quite the successful loot. A couple of bottles of mineral water, a few cans of pop, some medical items but what made Beth's eyes widen in delight was the carrier he threw down onto the mattress before her, overflowing with chocolate and chips. Her stomach gurgled uncontrollably at the sight of what looked like the contents of an entire vending machine.

"Well don't let me stop you." Daryl muttered noticing the way her tongue had already begun to dart across her lips in anticipation. Reaching forward he quickly snatched a chocolate bar from her reach before she had the chance, his eyes instinctively giving her warning glance before smirking and striding over to the window. Leaning against the window sill he began to unwrap the foil whilst keeping one eye on watch through a gap in the faded netted curtains and the other on the blonde who looked to be in seventh heaven.

Paradise, Beth decided, was occurring in the inside of her mouth, as the cube of chocolate melted across her tongue, igniting her taste buds in a sugar filled frenzy. It had been so long since she or any of them had anything to eat more flavorsome than rice and beans and now she was well on her way to inducing a sugar coma. Yet with every bite she found herself haunted by memories. How Maggie would go binge on Reece's Pieces when she was pmsing, how her Daddy was partial to a fine fudge. _I don't deserve this_, she thought bitterly her body slinking further into the mattress as guilt flooded her. Not after the mess she had gotten them into. Now that she was sat without them, with only Daryl at her side. Looking up sheepishly at her savior stuffing the bar of chocolate into his mouth without a second thought, she wondered why he was being so good to her.

"Should have left me." Beth confessed to herself in a whisper. Daryl's ears prickled at the sound of her hushed voice in the other wise silent room.

"Don't be startin' that." he insisted awkwardly, pushing the chocolate back into his mouth whilst trying to keep it covered. Fumbling with the wrapper he stepped closer to where Beth sat crumpled on the edge of the bed. Taking in the vision of her in the grey light he found it only emphasised the look of the pain and sadness in her sunken eyes. He had heard about how bad she was at the farm, how low she got, depressed. Even tried to kill herself, he'd heard but never asked. There was no point, it wasn't his business. He knew everyone had their own demons and their own ways of dealing. Who was he to question? This world was trying and they had all found it impossible to stay strong all the time.

Popping the last piece of chocolate through his lips, he chewed it over slowly as he watched a single tear slip down her cheek and how quickly she brushed it away with the back of her hand. "We don't leave no one." He found himself insisting. "Not if we don't have to." Beth inhaled slowly and tiredly, her dirt covered hair falling in front of her blood shot eyes shielding herself from view. Rubbing the back of his neck uneasily he re-iterated "We're family. Take care of each other." Sniffing back her emotions so fought to keep herself from scoffing. All he had said to her had sounded right, almost somewhat perfect, but sitting there she knew that behind his words Daryl was secretly cursing her. He was, after all, now stuck with her, a useless aim and inexperienced. What good was she? Just a little girl and a huge hindrance. The only thing she could ensure was that she would be the death of both of them.

"You should use that." she heard Daryl stutter and lifted her gaze shaking herself from her thoughts to where he pointed at the water behind her. "Go fill the sink. Freshen up, ain't that what you ladies call it?" Seeing him reach across and hand her two bottles she forced a small grateful smile across her cracking lips. Under full instruction she headed slowly to the bathroom, watching the water become waves inside the bottle as her hands failed to cease trembling.

"What bout you?" She questioned halting in the doorway, taking stock of the water that was left. It was kind enough for him to even suggest that she could use such a valuable resource to tidy herself up. Originally she had half expected him to not even show her his finds, keep them hauled up and only ration them out when needed but she had been proven wrong.

Looking down at himself Daryl's brow knitted.

"You saying I'm stinkin'?" Immediately she could feel the small amount of colour in her cheeks drain, panic spreading across her face at his narrowed eyes.

"Oh erm, no, I just," she stammered her chest tightening. Daryl's face flickered from one emotion swiftly to the next.

"I'm jokin'." he insisted, holding his hands up in protest, hoping to God the girl didn't have some serious anxiety issues. "I'm good." Feeling her lips and cheeks shake as she let out a nervous laughter she quickly excused herself and closed to door sharply behind her. It seemed she didn't really know Daryl much at all.

Leaning against the door, she let her head hit hard against the wooden panel hoping it would knock in some sense. God, she felt so stupid. Of course he was joking. It seemed like everything she did today was wrong. She was foolish. Just a stupid girl with big ideas. Big stupid ideas. Sighing she opened her tired eyes and caught sight of her reflection in the broken bathroom mirror, Maggie's words 'Don't be a hero' echoing loudly in her head. She wasn't even trying to be a hero, she was just trying to be helpful. To give her family and friends a fighting chance. Grimacing, her fingers traced along the edges of her face, smearing the dirt and blood further into her pores. She was a mess. Inside and out. Not that she could remember a day when she looked at least half good but now, covered in flesh that didn't belong to her and dirt mixed in with blood she barely recognised herself.

Filling the chipped porcelain sink with a bottle her hands shook, looking almost alien to her. She could still feel the small pistol and the way it pressed against her palms. They were used to this, she thought sadly. The others had all been out there, getting their hands dirty dealing with all the death around them, hell even Carl had seen more than she had and he was a good few years younger than her. She hadn't a clue and she cursed herself for silently pleading with her father to let her stay behind, for thinking that she could handle things.

Gripping the edge of the sink, she leaned in closer to the mirror her eyes pinpointing various pieces of walker flesh and streaks of blood that hard been sprayed onto her, so dark that it almost looked like ink. She was covered in it from head to toe and the smell in the cramped windowless bathroom was now overwhelming. Feeling her stomach twist she quickly clasped her hand over her mouth before throwing herself onto the floor by the toilet bowl and ejecting the contents.

* * *

Peering through the gap in the curtain with one hand, the other lazily adding chips into his mouth Daryl squeezed his eyes shut with a shudder at the sound coming from the bathroom. Beth had been vomiting for a good few minutes and he was surprised that the tiny thing had anything else left to bring up. He pondered whether he should go and see her but decided against it remembering how his mother would get when she was sick. God she hated it if she thought people would see her at her worst and weakest, he figured it would be much the same for any other female. Besides, he had decided, Beth needed some time to herself. To clean herself up and gather her thoughts. She'd stop eventually. He hoped.

Emptying the last of the chips into his mouth he mulled over where they had gone wrong. Somewhere along the road they should have met up with the others. There wasn't that much of a delay between them and he had followed the roads straight and steady towards the coast. There had been no signs of any accidents, or even an ambush. They should have been there. Something wasn't right and it didn't sit well with him.

At least, he thought, with a small amount of relief, it seemed they would be good for the night, though he wasn't entirely sure of his chances of any longer with the farm girl tagging along at his side. She'd proven herself to be impulsive and inexperienced but most and worst of all a liability. Huffing gruffly he cursed Hershel and the others for not getting the girl to yield weapons like the rest of them, for wrapping her up in cotton wool and treating her like some baby. They weren't doing her any favours, treating her like a young girl when quite clearly she wasn't anymore. No one could hold onto a childhood, not in this world. You had to grow up fast. The girl had already lost her mother, even her sweetheart. You didn't get over those things. Ever. You just had to build walls, harden yourself so that the pain wouldn't cripple you. Hell even go a little bit cold. You just had to find a way to deal with it. He knew that. You needed to survive.

The girl's emotions hadn't killed her yet but he was certain that if she was left so naive and innocent to the ways of living in this world she would fail to see the winter. She needed some basic defense skills to start, he decided, nothing fancy for she was too small for anything too strenuous. She had no stamina, just a half pint with not an ounce of muscle on her. Truth be told it frightened him. Hearing the sound of her heaves once more he decided he'd teach her himself starting tomorrow.

Beth opened the door uneasily awaiting some awful remark from Daryl as she re-entered the dark and slightly damp smelling room. There was no chance that he hadn't heard her vomiting, not when they were in such a close proximity. Feeling embarrassed she thoroughly towel dried her head trying to shield herself from his gaze as she quickly sat on the bed, her back to him as he sat perched upon the window sill dressed by the shadows like a black cat.

"Better?" he questioned his voice softer than before.

"Mhm hmm." she mumbled trying to erase the horrifying image of herself in the mirror. Glancing briefly over her shoulder she found relief in the fact that he had barely looked in her direction. Taking a deep breath she dried her damp neck and hairline trying not to notice the pink tinges to the cream coloured towel.

"You should get some sleep." Daryl's eyes were upon her now and she felt herself sinking under his command. There was something about him that made her simply comply with his every demand. It unnerved her slightly, confused her, this hold that he had, so confident and strong, authoritative. She didn't know whether she should fight against it, put her foot down a little yet when she looked into the heavy lidded eyes she found no sense of malice or wish to dominate her. There was something in them but what she was unsure.

Noticing the lines around his eyes Beth pressed her lips together lightly for a moment as she took note of his exhausted frame. She hadn't even thought about what he may have seen when they split back in the prison, what he might have done. She had been too wrapped up in the mistakes she had made to even acknowledge what he had been through. He was Daryl Dixon but he wasn't super human either and she couldn't ask him to stay up on watch all night and then have to drive all day or however long it would take for them to eventually catch up with the others.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" he snapped almost instantaneously and her skin prickled, his nature far from joking this time around. Picking at a loose bit of skin around her nail she felt her mouth go dry. With a slight crack to her words she added

"You need sleep too."

Scoffing at Beth's words Daryl rolled his eyes at her which only brought out a further furious red to her milk white cheeks. A pang of guilt struck him. She was only trying to be nice and he had shot her down for what? Being caring. He simply wasn't used to having someone ask after him. Scratching his forehead he gritted his teeth uneasy with apologies. If he was honest he felt uneasy around her in general. He'd barely spoken to the Greene girl. She was shy and quiet, kept to herself much like him.

Only recently had he heard her contribute a bit more to discussions though normally he found she just seemed to agree with whatever he father said. She was good with Judith though, he'd noticed that. The way she would be able to settle her at night when everyone else was unable to. How the soft sound of her voice singing lullabies would calm and entrance her. How being so gentle and loving just came naturally.

Clearing his throat he let his fingers slip from the parted gap in the curtain. He hadn't seen any sign of anyone or anything since they had arrived a good few hours ago. Maybe she was right, he thought to himself, pushing back a strand of bloodied hair form his vision. Maybe he could just grab an hours shut eye.

"Leave any of that water, Kid?" He questioned sliding from the sill and heading to the bathroom. The little blonde nodded and he nodded back. "Should have been honest when I asked ya if I stank." he muttered just loud enough for her to hear whilst offering a small smile. Sniffing sharply before wiping the tip of his nose with the back of his hand he found himself feeling a bit more settled inside when her lips turned upwards at the corners.

* * *

He had decided on the floor and he was regretting it for on closer inspection the carpet was filthier and harder than he had originally inspected. Lying straight on his back he had already found himself catching fleas between his fingertips whilst Beth tossed and turned splayed out on the large double bed like a star fish. Sure he'd had worse but he hadn't had a perfectly good bed inches away to tempt and tease him. Just the thought of a mattress and pillows was enough to drive him crazy. Huffing Darryl rolled onto his side, tucking his arm beneath his head to try and get comfy, listening to the soft sound of Beth's breathing.

She had been out like a light when he had returned from cleaning himself up. Her golden hair sprawled out upon a pillow; her lips slightly parted taking soft short breaths. She looked like one of those princesses from the fairytales, all milky white and innocent. Most of all she looked peaceful and he envied her for that.

Rolling over once more he spied his cross bow. Edging his fingers towards it, he pulled it back into his reach, letting it lay down the side of his body feeling more content with it at his side. Closing his eyes he tried to picture rivers and camping trips, things that once made him smile; anything to replace the horror that the walls he had built up kept locked away but failed to keep constrained when sleep overpowered him.

Jolting up right, her breath caught in her chest, Beth rubbed her eyes frantically trying to get her baring's in the almost pitch black room whilst hearing distressed mutterings coming from the bottom of the bed. Her eyes fought to adjust to the lack of light and her heart pounded uneasily at the thought of what laid just inches away from her. Crawling slowly over the sheets that tangled against her limbs, she peered down to see that it was only Daryl thrashing against the floor, soaked in a sheen of sweat. Reaching down to shake him by the shoulder she caught sight of the cross bow in his hand and froze. He'd shoot her in an instant she was certain. Chewing her bottom lip she laid herself down flat upon the bed, shuffling closer to the edge nearer his ear.

"Daryl." she whispered sharply watching as he continued to moan. Shaking she swallowed nervously clearing her throat. The second time she found her voice waking him in an instant he leapt to his feet, gasping for air, spinning the bow aimed directly for her. Closing her eyes she awaited the feel an arrow head pierce her skull but instead heard the sound of a southern drawl cursing.

"God damn it girl! Could have near fuckin' killed yer." Opening one eye gingerly Beth found he had discarded the bow and was standing with his back to her, his hands in his hair, clasping at his head. Pulling herself up from the bed she gently stepped towards him, padding softly in bare feet.

"You were callin' out, in your sleep." reaching forward to take his arm she let her fingers brush the bare skin above his elbow. The lightest touch seemed to send him spinning sharply in her direction and Beth felt her breath get lost as his eyes burned wild like a fire into her soul. With their eyes locked in an intense gaze she could hear him pant, her own heart thrashing wildly in fear. Standing opposite each other in the dark Beth studied the unfamiliar look upon his face, he too in the half light looked somewhat terrified but of what she wasn't sure.

Edging back she retracted her hand, hiding it behind her back as if she had been burnt. "Sorry." She muttered as she climbed back beneath the sheets clutching them around her finger tips for comfort, drawing her knees up close to her chest. Watching Daryl grip the window sill, his back pulsating with uneasy breaths she fought to try and shake the look in Daryl's eyes when she had touched him. She'd never seen him look like that before. She didn't think anything could ever possibly frighten him. He was so confident, even cocky about it. He made her feel the safest of all but just then, when he looked at her his eyes ablaze and feral, she wasn't so sure.

Laying herself down upon her side she frowned, letting her eyes shut. Feeling the weight of the bottom of the bed shift she realised that he had decided to sit down with her. Hearing him sigh she kept her eyes closed but opened her mouth to speak.

"You get 'em a lot?" a long pause fell after her words and Beth thought that perhaps she had well and truly over stepped the line by even bringing it up but as she lay there alone, with him just out of reach she decided she had to know more about this man. "The night terrors?" she pressed peering through one eye she looked anxiously for his presence at the bottom of the bed only to find him sat frozen. "Daryl?"

"Mhm." he grunted back roughly.

"Bad dreams, you get 'em?" she clarified unsure if he had heard her the first time around but he had heard and he knew exactly what she meant. What he didn't know was how to respond.

Pleased that he didn't have to look at her innocent and expectant little face Daryl gritted his eyes shut tight.

"Just a dream." he threw back with what he hoped was enough conviction to make both she and himself believe it. Pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fingers he fought to keep his cool. Normally it didn't matter, in his cell or out and about, he was always by himself. No one ever saw, no one ever knew. He could handle things that way. He'd just cool down by having a smoke or going out and killing some walkers lurking beyond the fence for a bit. He couldn't do that here, not with Beth and all her questioning. He just had to keep control.

"Sometimes I see my Ma." her angelic voice continued with a deep and sorrowing sadness that stopped him from telling her to call it quits for the night. "It's the same thing every time." Beth continued grimly. "We're out in the field, picking corn for Daddy. We're singing, laughing just like before. She comes up to me and I lean in and hold her. Sometimes it so real I can almost smell her perfume, all sweet and heady, but when I pull away -" her voice trailed off and Daryl didn't need her to continue for her knew what she was going to say. Feeling her legs shift beside him he felt sorry for her. "Is that how it is for you? With Merle?"

Even with one eye open Beth could see Daryl stiffen just at the sound of his name. It had only been a few days since he had come back to them after the loss of his brother. No one really said too much, they were all worried about what he would do, what he could have been capable of yet it seemed all Daryl did was keep to himself a bit more, withdrawing perhaps a little more than he used to. She had heard Carol try to talk to him once and all she got back was a mouthful of abuse. Beth wondered why she even mentioned Merle to him now. Daryl had a lot of demons she was certain but she had probably struck the biggest.

"Just a dream, kid." he repeated solemnly.

"Daryl,"

"Just-" he began turning his head sharply as his voice rose and eyes angled sharply. "Sleep."

Tucking herself down further into the sheets she found herself unable to clear her questions from her mind. Something about his reluctance to open up and be honest saddened her and she couldn't help but wonder what it was that made him so guarded. Even more confusingly she wondered why it mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry to keep you all hanging on. The thing is as much as I love writing this story I have had inspriation for another Bethyl/Deth Fanfic (which you may know if you follow me on tumblr) so as well as this I've been obsessed with working on, what will be titled as 'We All Fall Down'. I hope to have the first of that up at the weekend but I shall still continue with this also. ****I do hope if you like my work that you guys will check out my new fic when it's up.  
**

**As always thank you so much for my lovely reviews, you guys are great! **

_Belle de Sainte Ange and mace, wow! Gosh it was great to hear from you guys! It's such a relief that you guys feel that Beth and Daryl are coming over well, especially with the dialogue etc. I must admit it is great to write Daryl because you want what he has to say to be short but direct and of meaning, to me he's not one for words so when he does, its got to count. Seriously though guys it just means so much to read your reviews. _

_ Mione788 Hope this wasn't too late for you! Thanks I do try really hard to picture myself there amongst them to try and make it feel genuine and in character. _

_Kuddhu It might be a while yet ;)_

_Candi and Jen, thank you both! Hope you guys continue to enjoy_

**Finally the reason we are all here...chapter 4**

* * *

A yawn escaped Daryl's dry lips as he stretched his neck awkwardly at the first sight of light. After nearly having a heart attack and shooting Beth straight through the skull he had decided against sleeping and spent the rest of night back on his spot on the window sill torn between the view of outside and the vision of the girl sleeping heavily beside him. Seeing her stir beneath the sheets he straightened, rubbing sleep quickly from his eyes.

"Bout time." he muttered as Beth grumbled groggily, her long legs stretching against the sheets, her hair tatty and clumped from sleeping on it wet. Stiffly she rose and peered bleary eyed in his direction. "Well good mornin' sleepin' beauty," Daryl's chuckle made her flinch with her insecurities and he watched in amusement as she quickly tried to tend to the matted mess around her shoulders.

"Is there a plan?" she asked simply an expectant look upon her pillow puffy features. Daryl's eyebrow cocked quizzically. Of course the girl just expected him to take control, she was so used to following she had no sense of her own. Bitterly he swung his legs down to the floor with a heavy thud, bending down and picking up her tattered pair of cowboy boots and slinging them in her direction.

"Get up, get dressed, get gone." He watched as she jumped a little, her shoulders hunching, before picking up his own bow.

"What about breakfast?" he heard her query as he turned his back allowing her some modesty as she removed herself from the sheets and adjusted her clothing appropriately.

"Darlin' you're lucky I'm still around. More a sleep and leave 'em kinda guy." too wrapped up in his own amusement he didn't see Beth appear at his side with a less than impressed expression upon her face. With pouty lips she placed her arms across her grumbling stomach. Sighing and shaking his head he turned directly towards her and lowered his head a little so he could meet her at eye level , dark shadows casting around the sockets with narrowed brows. "Breakfast is whatever you find yourself."

Beth's jaw dropped a little as Daryl walked away and immediately set to work on pushing the drawers from the door. Breakfast was whatever she found herself? What the hell did that mean? Pushing her hair back and re-tying it with her band she quickly realised she didn't have time to sit and ponder as he was already half way out the door, cross bow over his shoulder.

Hurrying to keep up she glanced around at the deserted motel. It didn't look as disturbing as it did in the middle of the night but it still didn't do anything to calm her nerves. Catching sight of the insides of the other rooms she felt her stomach gripe once more. It reminded her of the set of one of those horror movies Maggie had been so in to as a teenager. She could remember how Maggie would pester her and moan, call her a wuss and rile her just to get her to watch it with her, knowing full well that she'd only spend her time sitting beside her huddled behind a cushion. It seemed silly now and Beth wondered if she would still be scared if she had the chance to watch one now. "Jeez kid, don't have all day!" Daryl called exasperated from his position on the bike and Beth realised she had been staring blankly into one of the upturned rooms getting lost in a cloud of memories.

Daryl couldn't help but wonder what had the pretty blonde so distracted as she stood in a world of her own a couple of meters away. Perhaps it was his comment about breakfast, he thought with an evil smirk. Still the girl would have to learn. Sure she was good at cooking back at the farm, and did what she could with the rations at the prison but what good was cooking if you couldn't catch anything in the first place. Tough love, that's what he decided upon. The girl needed it, would give her some back bone, people had pussy footed around her long enough.

Tapping the bike once more he gave her just enough of a glare to get her to start running in his direction. Smiling as she slid onto the bike he waited for her to hold on to him but found that she just lightly clutched his shirt.

"You on a suicide mission?" he spat spinning to look at her blank face, her large doe eyes blinking back at him.

"Huh?"

"I'll give you huh!" reaching down and grabbing her hands he planted them firmly around him. "I don't wanna have ta deal with your ol' man if you fall off and hurt yourself."

"You think we'll find them?" such desperation flooded her face that he almost felt ashamed by it.

"That's what you were thinkin' back there, Kid?" Beth scratched the back of her neck nervously before quickly replacing her arms back into the position Daryl had placed them around his waist. Was she really that easy to read?

"No." her lie fell flat as his brow furrowed. "Yes. Maybe." she stuttered shifting herself around on the back of the bike. God, she thought, mentally slapping herself for stammering like a fool. Already feeling her cheeks start to burn, she wondered why she got so flustered and stupid around him. It was as if it was impossible for her to have a normal conversation with the man without her cheeks turning beetroot and her palms getting sweaty.

"We'll find 'em." Daryl replied simply and sternly. Something about the way he glanced at her out the corner of his eye before he fired up the bike, reassured her and she found her faith in the red neck flooded back as quickly as it wavered. "If only so I don't have to put up with just you for the rest of my God damn life." Beth was about to turn a deeper shade of crimson when she detected the sound of mockery in his tone. Exhaling slowly she pressed herself further against him, her lips pressing a smile against his spine.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"If I'm gonna be spending the rest of your god damn life with you," she mimicked causing his lips to press into a tight smile. "You're gonna have to stop calling me Kid. I'm eighteen in a week."

* * *

"Shouldn't we be out on the road trying to look for the others?" Beth questioned, her shoulders sagging as she kicked up the forest earth around her as Daryl directed them deeper into the forest.

"Thought you were hungry? Or did I just mishear your incessant whining?" Beth pressed her lips tightly together to stop herself from spitting back a catty remark. As it turned out Daryl wasn't joking about finding her own breakfast. She had been forced to sit back and watch as he collected berries one by one and popped them into his mouth. When his showing off had finally gotten to her and she reached forward to a small collection of red berries in some undergrowth, he had hit them from her hand before they had even had a chance for them to reach her lips. 'Just saving your life, again.' he had stated smugly before instructing her to 'get' as if she was a horse.

He was infuriating, Beth had decided, which was probably one of the reasons why she hadn't spoken to him more before. His cocky attitude was starting to grate and although she couldn't not be grateful to him for saving her life numerous times, as he liked to keep reminding her, the pushy show off Daryl was becoming an annoyance.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing!" she hissed through her teeth, her body becoming more and more tense with the hunger and stress of it all. They had been doing this for hours, or so it felt. Now with the sun fully up Beth could feel its rays slicing through the gaps in the trees, burning the sensitive skin upon her shoulders.

"Not make a hell of a racket for starts!" Daryl spat back. "You want squirrels or birds not walkers, damn it." The way that Daryl kept rolling his eyes at her and tutting was enough to make her burst. Feeling as if she was going to combust Beth buried her heels deep into the ground and clenched her fists, her teeth grinding sharply in her mouth.

"Aww, come on now kid! Don't start throwin' a tantrum on me." Daryl called back realising she had stopped following him but refusing to still.

"I told you to quit calling me kid!" Anger and frustration surrounded her words causing them fly out of her mouth at an incredible volume, sending the birds scattering from the trees above in a frantic flutter. Hot and bothered her chest heaved, her eyes only seeing red as Daryl froze mid step. Breathing heavily her stomach gurgled violently in hunger and she clutched at it with both hands.

The forest became quiet around them as Beth tried to catch her breath and keep hold of the pain in her stomach. The sound of a twig breaking in the distance prickled Daryl's ears.

"Look just give me some berries for now and," immediately Daryl threw up his hand to silence her, cutting her off mid-sentence as he focused in on the light rustling to the side of them. Although she was unfamiliar to the sounds Beth didn't argue anymore watching as Daryl reached around for his bow. Reaching for her own knife her heart began to pound, her body trembling as her untrained eyes searched the thick vegetation around them.

Hearing the familiar groan behind her Beth spun with a squeal her knife slipping from her hand as the remains of man lunged towards her. Only small tuffs of jet black hair remained on his rotting scalp whilst an old white shirt ripped around the stomach revealed ribs and raw flesh. Once he could have been a high powered business man, a millionaire. Perhaps he just did office work and slogged the nine to five for his wife and kids. He could have been anyone but now he was just a threat. Even with a limp to one of his legs he was still fast and Beth could see in his dead deranged eyes the desire to feast frantically upon her flesh. Fumbling for her knife she fought to stop her hands from shaking as she ripped it up from the earth and held it out in front of her, gripping on to the muddy handle has hard as she could to stop it from slipping from her clutches. He was a good few inches taller than her even with the hunch to his crippling bones. There was no chance that she would be able to strike his skull. She was far too short, barely coming up to his shoulder. Her whole arm shook as the dead man groaned, his jaws opening wide above her like a ferocious animal revealing a mouthful of blood and chewed up squirrel guts. With her blade trembling she went to strike straight but found that the body simply fell back away from her without her blade even connecting with its flesh.

Daryl watched as Beth stood frozen to the spot, her knife still held forward as the walker lay dead, an arrow to the eye in front of her. Heading back he tried to ignore the frantic breathes she drew as he plunged his boot into the side of his head, crushing the skull and thrusted the arrow free. Wiping its bloodied head against the side of his jeans he looked across at the Greene girl through his strands of hair. Gone was her hot and anger reddened face instead her complexion was deathly pale, her lips almost blue as air whistled through them with each strenuous breath she took.

"Third time in two days I have to save your ass. Going for a record?" slinging his cross bow back over his back he waited for Beth to join him once more.

"I get it." Daryl gave the body a push with the end of his boot, his lips curling in distaste as it's insides trailed out across the floor before acknowledging her.

"Get what?"

"That I'm useless." she spoke her voice clearing. "You don't have to go out of your way to remind me." Her eyes looked lifeless when she turned to him, her blade hanging limply at her side. Disbelief washed over him as he starred at the broken girl before him, so down trodden and defeatist. She seemed to shrink in size before his very eyes as she huddled into herself, as if she was trying to shrink away to nothing. Watching her walk slowly in the opposite direction Daryl looked around in complete confusion. Where was she going?

"Christ," he snapped as she slunk further and further into the forestry around them. Following after her he realised she had picked up quite a pace and hurried along to keep up. 'Sulky teenagers' he grumbled as he followed behind in her footsteps. "Wait up, would ya!" he found himself hissing as she wove herself in between intricate spaces and over awkward roots, forcing him to concentrate twice as hard on his footing, the earth wet and squelchy beneath his boots. Still she showed no sign in slowing down despite her lack of direction.

Clenching his jaw he felt like popping an arrow right into the back of the girl's head as she led him through a maze of thorns and branches. Building in frustration he stomped after her taking large and infuriated strides, throwing his caution to the wind as mud soaked up the legs his jeans. Reaching out he grasped her wrist and tugged her back.

"Beth!" Looking down at the tight grip around her wrist Beth quickly withdrew her arm, wrapping her own hand around it protectively, rubbing the tender patch of skin where his fingers had pressed. Realising that he had caused her pain Daryl reached out once more.

"Don't!" she warned, pulling away and stepping out of his reach. "Just go, leave me. I'm not worth it." Exhasperated he threw his bow to the ground and his hands up.

"Lord, you test me girl, you really do!"

"I can't hunt, I can't fight. I say the wrong thing at the wrong time. I'm a burden, a risk. You'd be doing everyone a favour." Sending his fist into the trunk of the nearest tree Daryl growled at her self-pity, his hand scuffing against the bark upon impact.

"And I told you already I'm not leaving ya behind!" The passion in his explosive response startled her. He had said it to her before back at the motel and she had been certain that it was just something he said to try and comfort her. "I'm not leaving yer Beth." he repeated soft and yet firm, falling back against the trunk and sighing heavily. Standing there with his fist dripping blood into the dirt below, his blue eyes a blaze, she believed him. She believed that for some unknown reason she mattered.

* * *

"May I?" Beth asked bashfully, pointing to the bloodied hand that Daryl had been clenching and unclenching as they sat together under the shade and safety of one of the trees, grazing on a selection of berries he had gathered as a piece offering.

"It's not-" he begun but found her fingers already curling around his and pulling it closer under her gaze for inspection. It was unfamiliar, the feel of someone else's touch upon his skin that it made him hold his breath as she gently pressed along each finger and rolled his wrist from left to right. Her hold was light and gentle, her touch almost soothing as she wiped away a dribble of blood with the edge of her thumb.

"I-" they both started in unison making them stop and look at each other before letting out a gentle laugh.

"You first." Beth offered only amplifying the awkwardness that Daryl already felt. Chewing the inside of his cheek he fought to find the right words to say, now that her full attention was upon him and she was looking at him all soft and sweet. It did something funny to him, the look in her eyes and he found himself growing hot underneath the collar of his sleeveless shirt. Coughing to clear his throat his brow furrowed as he averted her eyes.

"I wasn't tryin' to make ya feel useless. I just wanted yer to find it in ya."

"Find what?" Beth asked puzzled, her fingers still absentmindedly running up and down his. Daryl shrugged.

"The want. The drive." as he looked at her to see if he was making sense her age and naivety began to show and he kicked himself for taking such a full on route. He was throwing her into the fire, of course she was going to get burnt. Truth be told he was filled with guilt about it now. He remembered how Merle through all his faults had gone about teaching him things as a child. He'd been patient, thorough. Not a pig headed show off. Not like their Dad. Not like him. Anger knotted itself in the pit of his stomach at the thought of him baring resemblance to the man he hated most in the world. "I just wanted you to want to take care of yourself. People been molly coddling you for too long, they ain't doing ya any favours." he added internally kicking himself. It didn't seem like he was doing a better job at it.

His words seemed to sink in as she breathed in deeply the heavy air around them. "Your turn." he pressed trying to shed himself of some of the heat, he wasn't good at giving apologies and that was about as close as she was going get. It was closer than anyone else had gotten, he figured she should be grateful.

"I'm sorry for being," her words trailed and she knocked her head back with an exasperated laugh.

"Pathetic." Looking back at him through heavy lashes, her eyes showed him signs of life once more.

"You ain't pathetic." he protested lightly drained from herself doubt.

Acting upon impulse Beth carefully edged forwards letting her lips gently brush against his jaw, planting the softest of kisses against his stubble. She felt him twitch and heard him edge back slightly against the dried grass. When she opened her eyes she found him to be covering her kiss with his hand like a school boy. She half expected him to wipe it away with a look of disgust as he pulled himself a little further away from her.

"What was-" he stumbled his eyes roaming wildly over her body.

"A thank you." she quickly clarified as a new found tension seemed to brew between them. " That's all. For saving my ass, for caring, for trying to have my best intentions at heart." she listed with an eye roll. "It's more than most people have done." Realising she still had hold of his hand Beth quickly let it fall from her fingers, quickly replacing his hand with her own, wringing her fingers together tightly. "You're right. I need to learn how to do this and I do want to." tapping her foot nervously she reached forward and took one of the berries between her finger tips studying it intently, trying to distinguish it from the other red berries she had previously discovered and he dismissed. "And I'd like it if you'd teach me." Beth's confession caused a mixture of emotions to bubble up inside of him. He was pleased that she wanted to learn, that somehow the need to survive had gotten through to her and he appreciated the fact that she still wanted it to be him to help her. The thing that concerned him now was how hard it would be, not for her but for him. For as he sat and watched her pick up the berries her bright blue eyes taking it all in he could still feel the touch of her fingers on his and the press of her lips as if they were starting a fire within. "Okay?" she questioned her features bright and beaming.

"Okay."


End file.
